


Revealing

by Elizabeth_Scripturient



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-15
Updated: 2004-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Scripturient/pseuds/Elizabeth_Scripturient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is taking matters into her own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing

**Author's Note:**

> begins at the end of "Revelations" (3.07)

God, she looked so matronly. Faith didn't know how Buffy could stand it. Sure she treated Slaying like it was a job, but that didn't mean she had to dress like she was 30. God, she couldn't stand it any longer. In practically one movement she was off the bed and behind the departing blonde. She nearly ripped her dress off and wrenched her around to face her, locking onto her mouth with her own.

 

Buffy thought she would nearly faint. Did this girl ever need to come up for air? She remembered the deep lasting kisses with Angel and pained. This was different, though. This was a warm, slender, curvy body. This was her mirror self -- darker, stronger, curvier.

 

Faith scooped the blond girl up, still kissing her, and deposited her on the bed. She didn't want to let go of her mouth for fear that resisting words would begin to spill out of it, but god those breasts were begging for some tongue. She slipped her fingers inside Buffy and the other girl groaned. Oh yes, she had her now. No way this girl was backing out now. She unfastened Buffy's bra and began slow, teasing strokes with her tongue.

 

Oh god, she should go. This was wrong. This was so wrong. But she had never felt anything so good. She had never known teasing could feel so good. Oh god, she wanted Faith's hand back inside of her. Hell, she thought if Faith bit down on one of her nipples she'd come right now.

 

God, the look on Buffy's face made her so hot. The agony, the absolute agony and desire. She moved her mouth back to Buffy's and the blond was kissing her back, hard, as if she could pull release from the back of Faith's throat. Her whole body was pushing up hard against Faith, her crotch grinding against one of Faith's thighs. So desperate. After enjoying this for a little while Faith slipped her fingers back in Buffy. She pulled her face away to watch Buffy's expression as her thumb played with Buffy's clit. She thought the girl would nearly explode before she let her come. But eventually she did come and the look on her face was pure bliss as she lay there panting, eyes half-closed.

***

Faith was lounging against the headboard when Buffy opened her eyes. God, had she -- had she actually fallen asleep? After that mindblowing fuck? Though really, passing out did seem an appropriate reaction.

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty. Better get home before Mum starts to worry."

Buffy looked confused.

"Don't worry about me, B. I can handle sleeping by myself."

Still feeling dazed, Buffy dressed and stumbled out the door.

***

The next day was awkward. She couldn't look at Faith without remembering the previous evening. Hell, she hadn't stopped thinking about it since she'd left Faith's motel room.

They patrolled together that night and Buffy remembered what Faith had said about slaying making her horny. As they left the graveyard Buffy asked, "Do you wanna go for a non-fat yogurt -- or, y'know, something else?" She could have smacked herself, god, that sounded witty and casual in her head but out loud, um, suck.

Faith stopped and fixed her with a stare. "Listen, B, here's how it goes. Boys, girls, doesn't matter -- I want, I take. I'm on top, I'm calling the shots. If I want you, you know. No one tells me when or how I'm gonna do things."

To her surprise, Buffy found herself nodding dumbly. God, did she want the girl so bad she was willing to agree to any terms?

***

Every few nights Faith would bring her back to the motel room. She refused all offers of alternative residency, said she couldn't stand being around people too much. Besides, she was teaching Buffy to scream during sex.


End file.
